Do you really Know SWAC?
by the-girl-who-waited56
Summary: Heyy I am Demi Lovato and we are going to ask ur Favorite members of So Random and Mackenzie Falls questions about themselves. RR SUBMIT UR QUESTIONS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its MissEvann9 and I am going to do a like ask ur fave swac characters so send in as many questions as u want I have already started the beginning I just need u 2 submit ur ?? thanks so much and give me ideas for some more stories THANXS SONNY FANS!


	2. Chapter 2

Demi: Hey guys welcome to Do you Really Know SWAC? I am your host Demi Lovato and we will be asking your favorite So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast members questions about their behind the scenes action. So let's bring them in, the cast of So Random Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady. Now put your hands together for the cast of Mackenzie Falls Skyler, Marta, Chasity, Ferguson…..

Chad: Ummm what about me?!?!?

Demi: and Chad

Sonny: So great to be here!

Audience: WE LOVE YOU SONNY!!

Demi: I think we found a crowd favorite

Sonny: Awww you guys are so sweet!

Demi: Anyway let's get to the questions! This is for Zora from ljdi how does it feel to be the only kid on set? Do they treat u differently? Is it fun to be in the vents? Ohhh and by the way we have lie detectors so if I think u r lying I will test u.

Zora: Its ok. People take u seriously because I am a kid genius! The vents r awesome I have a mini fridge and a hot tub in there u should come over one day.

Demi: Thanks for ur question the next question is for Chad and its from kayalex. Do u have any siblings?

Chad: Actually I have a sister u have probably seen her before she is one of the girls that hold a lunch box on meal or no meal.

Demi: Very cool!

Chad: I know

Sonny: u sure do know how to ruin a moment

Chad: what did I do?

Sonny: bragging u always…..

Demi: If u guys could stop flirting—

Sonny and Chad: WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!

Demi: Anyway these next few questions are from ZoeZora this question is for Zora.

Tawni: WHERE R QUESTIONS FOR ME!!

Demi: U WILL GET SOME!!! Now Zora, Have you ever thought about shaving Chad's head?

Chad: What kind of question is...?

Mack Falls Cast: SHUT UP!

Chad: Fine Fine sorry

Zora: Actually I have a lot of times and at one time I was so close to doing it but the dim and dimmer over here (points at Nico and Grady) ruined mi plan.

Demi: Ummm okay?!

Chad: R U SEERIOUS!

Zora: I don't want to be hooked up 2 a lie detector.

Demi: Next questions are for Tawni.

Tawni: yea!

Demi: this is from zoezora. Will u still be pretty when u die?

Tawni: Of course! Don't u know what RIP stands for Rest In Pretty!

Demi: Umm ok second question from BrandNewEyes929. Have you always used coco moco coco?

Tawni: Actually no! first I used strawberry blast but then they sent me the wrong kind of lipstick and it was coco moco coco and that's how we met.

Demi: The last question is for Nico and Grady from none other than zoezora. How much cheese have you eaten today?

Nico: I ate a slice I wasn't in the mood for cheese.

Grady: I ate 20 pounds worth.

*everyone stares at Grady*

Grady: What I was hungry.

Demi: Ok on that note I am Demi Lovato and this is Do You Really Know Swac?? See ya soon!

**WHAT DID U THINK SRRY U SENT ME SO MANY QUESTIONS SO I COULDN'T US E THEM ALL BUT I AM USING THEM $ SHOW #2 kk PEACE**


	3. Show numba 2

Demi: Hey guys welcome to Do you Really Know SWAC? I am your host Demi Lovato and we will be asking your favorite So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast members questions about their behind the scenes action. So let's bring them in, the cast of So Random Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady. Now put your hands together for the cast of Mackenzie Falls Skyler, Marta, Chasity, Ferguson, and the Chad.

Audience Cheers!

Demi: We have a note from MissEvann9 She wrote "OH GOSH GUYS SO SORRY 4 NOT WRITING SOON WITH SCHOOL AND FAMILY AND STUFF PLEZZ KEEP READING LUV U GUYS PEACE!" anyway this first question is from Everafterjunkie. And it is for everyone except Sonny.

Sonny: Heyy!

Demi: o so who do u like better Sonny or Mandy?

Mackenzie Falls except Portlyn and Chad: MANDY!!

Chad and Portlyn: Sonny

Randoms: SONNY!!

Tawni: Mandy was a real diva.

Everyone looks at Tawni

Tawni: WAT SHE WAS!!!

Demi: Umm ok, next question is from ZoeZora she wants to know What sonny plays on her guitar?

Sonny: Well I play a lot of Demi Lovato songs especially Catch Me and Hero by Sterling Knight. (I LUV THOSE SONGS!!!)

Demi: Didn't no u were a fan Sonny.

Sonny: yea people say I look like you.

Demi: (studies sonny) I don't know wat they were talking about we look nothing alike. Next question is from BrandNewEyes929 for Nico who do u like?

Nico: well ill give u a hint she is on Mackenzie Falls.

Randoms and Falls: GASP!!

Nico: Y do u gasp u no that Sonny likes Chad and Chad likes Sonny.

Sonny and Chad: *blushes* NO WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!!!

Everyone: DENIAL!!

Demi: ok next is from Everafterjunkie Sonny are you still in touch with Selena Gomez?

Sonny: Yea we are actually meeting at starbucks after the show thanks for ur concern.

Demi" ok this is a question from MissEvann9 she asked Have you ever heard of sonny with a chance?

Grady: Yes isn't it about a girl named sonny who moves down from Wisconsin and makes friends with me Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni. And secretly is in love with Chad Dylan Cooper?

Portlyn: Grady that sounds like Sonny's life. Oh well maybe a big mishap.

Demi: Yeaa sure. Anyway that is all we have for today. MISSEVANN9 NEEDS MORE QUESTIONS PLEZZ READ AND REVIEW!!! BYE!


	4. Show numero tres number 3

Demi: Hey guys welcome to Do you Really Know SWAC? I am your host Demi Lovato and we will be asking your favorite So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast members questions about their behind the scenes action. So let's bring them in, the cast of So Random Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady. Now put your hands together for the cast of Mackenzie Falls Skyler, Marta, Chasity, Ferguson, and Chad.

Audience Cheers!

Demi: Ok well let's start with the questions from the fans! This question is from cwsgde and she is asking everyone except Chad would you want to see him in a teddy bear costume or a bunny costume?

Mackenzie Falls: A bunny

Randoms except for Zora: A teddy Bear

Zora: a bunny because they have big ears like Chad.

Demi: Umm ok, next question is from jinjn they want to know who is your favorite person.

Sonny: *blushes* Chad

Tawni: Umm ME DUH!

Chad: Sonny

Nico: Grady

Grady: Nico *gives Nico a high five*

Falls: they all say themselves

Zora: Sonny she is pretty cool

Demi: Ok well next question is for Chad and it is from tori72663 she wants to no Do you like Sonny and How much?

Chad: Pshhh! Who said I liked Sonny?

Demi: Just a reminder I have a lie detector and I am not afraid 2 use it...

Chad: Fine! Ughhh I do like Sonny!! How can I not like her? She is my sonshine! I mean… she is a great person.

Demi: I love playing matchmaker. Next question is from Zoezora I can always count on her to give me AMAZING questions. Have you seen Percy Jackson and the Olympians the movie have you read the book? (I LOVE THE Movie will read the book I have it on hold at the library- missevann9)

Zora: I read the series twice and saw the movie twice my minions I mean friends Tawni and Chad took me.

Sonny: Saw the movie need to read the book.

Chad: WHO READS ANYWAY?

Falls: What is a book?

Portlyn: Read the series 4 times great books.

Demi: Ok this next question is for Chad from HarryPoter he asked Why haven't you "remembered" to put Sonny on the do not admit wall? Yea Chad why haven't you?

Chad: Ummm because I love… S- To mess with her when she visits.

Demi: Sure it is… anyway we have another questions from the fabulous ZoeZora wat do you think about Sonny with a Chance season 2??

Portlyn: That is my favorite show! I love that girl named Portlyn she is so pretty! I am also a huge Channy fan I mean who isn't.

Sonny: I love sonny and Chad's on and off relationship they are so cute together.

Tawni: You guys know that we are on the show. People get excited about seeing us! WE ARE SONNY WITH A CHANCE!!!!

Zora: Suree we are. *whispers* Tawni can be so gullible

Demi: I know right?? You guys a TV show? HA!! Anyway next question is from ZoeZora she wants to know did you like making The Real Princesses of New Jersey.

Zora: It was so much fun!! I loved seeing Tawni fall. *whispers* because I removed the mat under her. HAHAHA!

Sonny: I love talking like Fran from the Nanny! I loved my big hair and dress.

Tawni: It wasn't hard to play a princess because I am a princess! I even made the Red wig look good on me.

Demi: Okay… anyway next question is from Everafterjunkie and it is for Sonny. Why do people call you Ally or Alyson?

Sonny: Well my real name is Allison but I have always had a smile on my face. When I was little I used to call the sun Sonny and then everyone started calling me that.

Demi: Very cool well last question is for Sonny and it is from RaNdOmGiRl2014 and she asked a simple question. Do you like Chad?

Sonny: Me? Chad? Like? Pshh what I don't like Chad.

Demi: Hint the highness of her voice. I knew I should've listened to Selena you guys have Denial Problems!

Lie Detector: And I'm in pieces baby fix me and you shake me till you wake me from this bad dream going down down down down. (**Sorry I love the song baby by Justin Bieber)**

Demi: Looks like my lie detector went off YOU ARE LYING!

Sonny: *blushes* ok so what of I do? He just has such pretty blue eyes and one sparkles!

Demi: Umm ok? Well that is it for today I am Demi Lovato and this is Do You Really Know Swac! Send in those questions and press that green button down below!


	5. SHOW NUMBA 5

Demi: Hey guys welcome to Do you Really Know SWAC? I am your host Demi Lovato and we will be asking your favorite So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast members questions about their behind the scenes action. So let's bring them in, the cast of So Random Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady, and Chad.

Audience Cheers!

Demi: We will no longer have falls people because well who likes them anyway? Chad and Portlyn will stay on the show. Ok well let's start with the questions from the fans! This question is from gymbareeeee:D and she wants to ask Portlyn how many books you have read and why people think you are stupid. But you're not.

Portlyn: I have read a lot! I can read a 300 page book in a day if I wanted to. One thing about acting dumb is that you sit back, relax, and watch everyone else act like idiots when I secretly know what is going on.

Demi: So Chad I guess reading does make you smarter, so go read some books! Anyway next question is from hahahha that is a cool name! She wants to know what your biggest fear besides death is.

Sonny: Singing in front of people

Tawni: Uhhh Public school

Chad: heights

Nico and Grady: Snakes

Zora: Zora Lancaster fears nothing.

Nico: You sound like Chad

Zora: I know I just wanted to try it.

Portlyn: spiders

Demi: If you want to know mine it's tripping in heals. I HATE THAT!!! Anyway next question is from asdfghjk and they want to know who you have a crush on. Now before we get into that question I have 2 things to tell you this person will come and get you if you lie, and I have a lie detector so we will both get you. DON'T MAKE ME GET SELENA IN HERE!

Tawni: The new teen gladiator he is a hunk, or should I say twunk! HAHAHA!

Zora: I still like Holloway.

Nico: Portlyn

Portlyn: Nico

Grady: CHEESE!

Sonny: why are people asking these questions?

Chad: I know right! I think these people are stalking us.

Demi: Do you want me to get asdfghjk I bet she would love to have a nice talk about the subject.

Sonny: Ok I am a little scared. FINE I LIKE CHAD! ARE YOU HAPPY!!!!

Chad: I LIKE SONNY! GOSH!

Demi: I swear this show gets better and better each time we shoot it. Next question is from zxcvbnm she would like to ask Chad a question. So if the cast of So Random! Can leave.

Demi: She wants to know why you will not confess to sonny that you like her.

Chad: What? I don't like Sonny!

Lie detector: I didn't want to say I was sorry for breaking us apart. I didn't want to say it was my fault even though I knew it was. I didn't wanna call you back cause I knew that I was wrong. **(A. N. I LOVE ON THE LINE DEMI LOVATO AND JONAS BROTHERS)**

Chad: Ok. The reason why is that I am scared. I know Chad Dylan Copper is scared!! Be very surprised. I don't like being rejected either, because what if I go up to her, tell her how I feel, and she laughs in my face. I can't go through that.

Demi: Awww! Chad has feelings! I'm just kidding, that is very sweet Chad. Ok you guys can come in here now!

Demi: Ok thebigtimec1 wants to tell you that Tawni isn't gullible, and that Sonny with a Chance is real. HAHAHA! Whatever!

Tawni: THANK YOU SOMEONE BESIDES ME KNOWS WE ARE THE TV SHOW!

Demi: Ok she also wants you to describe James Conroy in 3 words.

Sonny: Worse than Chad.

Demi: Ok this next question is for Tawni from gymbareeeee:D she asked Do you like Snooki fro Jersey Shore?

Tawni: Who doesn't! It was funny though when she got punched.

Demi: Yea because it is so funny when people get hurt. Anyway next question it's Sonny's turn to be in the hot seat so I don't want to be rude but GET OUT!!!!

(They all mumble and grumble off set)

Demi: so thebigtimec wants to know when you kissed Hayden did you wish it was Chad?

Sonny: If I say I did will you get off my back?

Demi: Yea

Sonny: Then yes I really wanted it to be Chad then I realized it wasn't him and I get Tawni and Chad mad at me the next day.

Demi: Okay… anyway next question is from MissEvann9 and it is for Sonny. Have you ever been kissed?

Sonny: Well, I have but I'm waiting for a very special kiss,

Demi: Ohhhh is the guy's name Chad Dylan copper

Sonny: Me? Chad? Kiss? Pshh what I don't want to kiss Chad.

Demi: Hint the highness of her voice.

Lie Detector: And maybe there is nothing like this moment to just be real and let the truth be spoken whatevers broke I can make it unbroken turn the lead in my head till the stars stand golden just try more love if I just try more love I'll find myself in time

Demi: Looks like my lie detector went off YOU ARE LYING AND I USED YOUR OWN SONG AGAINST YOU HA!

Sonny: *blushes* ok so what of I am?

Demi: Umm ok? Well that is it for today I am Demi Lovato and this is Do You Really Know Swac! Send in those questions and press that green button down below!


	6. Show numero cinco number 5

Demi: Hey guys welcome to Do you Really Know SWAC? I am your host Demi Lovato and we will be asking your favorite So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast member questions about their behind the scenes action. So let's bring them in, the cast of So Random Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady. Mackenzie Falls people Chad and Portlyn.

Audience Cheers!

Demi: Ok well let's start with the questions from the fans! This question is from LifeEverAfter and she wants to ask everyone what their favorite color is?

Sonny: Yellow

Tawni: Pink

Chad: Blue

Nico and Grady: Red

Zora: Green

Portlyn: Purple

Demi: Next question is from Sierra and she has a question and comments for Chad. What does your hair taste like?

Chad: How would I know! I don't taste my hair next question

Demi: Will you sing Tik Tok for the world?

Chad: Tik Tok next

Demi: She says and I quote "You are smoking hot, I love you be jealous Sonny very jealous and I just boosted your ego."

Chad: Yes I am hot. My ego is now boosted now to see if sonny is jealous

(Sonny is gripping the couch a little too hard)

Chad: and she is jealous SCORE!

Demi: Ok thanks for the question but the next one is from MidnightxAngel and she wants to know what the So Random cast's favorites sketch.

Tawni: Real Princesses of New Jersey

Nico: Gary and Lary

Grady: Dolphin Boy

Sonny: Check it out girls

Zora: Gassie

Demi: Ok next question is from Starlight724 she wants to know what your first impression of sonny was.

Chad: At first I thought she was fat because of the costume she was wearing but then after I saw her out of the fat suit she was to perky!

Demi: But you like it that way right?

Chad: What? I do not!

Demi: Sure ok anybody else?

Tawni: well to tell you the truth I only hated her because I thought that she was slightly better than me. After those stormy days I realized that Tawni Hart is still the funniest girl in California!

Demi: Ok

Nico: At first I thought she was a lost girl in the studio, then I some what charmed her got to know her then didn't like her like I used to.

Grady: She was cool because she came from Wisconsin and what do they make in Wisconsin??? CHEESE!

Zora: I thought she was weirder than me but no one can out weird me!

Portlyn: A girl from chuckle city

Demi: Alright all these great and somewhat nice things about sonny. Next question is from LifeEverAfter and she wants to know if Nico and Portlyn would consider dating each other.

Portlyn: Well he is pretty cute and charming….. Sometimes.

Nico: Well do you want to go out with me?

Portlyn: Why not.

Demi: Don't you just love matchmaker! If only Chad and Sonny were that easy. Anyway The rest of the questions are from LifeEverAfter. Ok so one is for Grady. What is your favorite type of cheese?

Grady: Ummm that is a hard question but my favorite is cheddar. Especially when it comes in a wheel of cheese.

Demi: Ok now she wants to know Who Nico's first kiss was shared with. Its also not fair to tease Grady about it.

Nico: Her name was Zoe and she was the sweetest girl I knew in Pre-K but I moved to Hollywood.

Demi: Next is for Chad what did you think of sonny when you didn't see her as Madge?

Chad: WAY TO PERKY!

Sonny: Thanks Chad I like you too.

Demi: Now Sonny's turn describe Chad in one word.

Sonny: Annoying

Demi: Ok Zora when you die will you be buried in your sarcophagus?

Zora: I haven't thought about that but that is a great Idea!!! THANKS BUDDY!

Demi: She gets weirder every time I see her. Portlyn what is the worst part about being on Mackenzie Falls?

Portlyn: Sometimes you have to kiss someone you don't even like. Kissing Chad you feel nothing. Nico… well that is a different story.

Demi: She wants to tell Sonny and Chad to kiss already.

Sonny: Yeah as much as I'd love to do that yea not here not there not anywhere. Crap I'm rhyming.

Demi: Well that was the last question for today. I love everyone's question none of them are stupid goodnight!

**Hey guys Evann here thinking of ending this show because I think I need to focus more o feelings revieled my other story. If u want this to keep coming review cuz Im cnit feeling the story.**


	7. EVANN NEEDS UR QUESTIONS!

Hey guys its Evann I have been getting a lot of reviews saying that I should keep this story going and I would love to but I NEED UR QUESTIONS! SO if you want a good story I need them! Also besides I question show I have a new story called Sleepovers, Sleepwalking, and Sleeptalking I hope u like all of the stories. Thank you for your support.


End file.
